godcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
VIP's
The server includes a various number of "Ranks". Apart from the obvious Admin and Moderators. There are a number of other ranks. These are pay to achieve and include a number of bonus's that still provide a legitimate world. Having the VIP ranks only increases the gameplay feel AND helps support the server. This command list is limited to the Build server only. Note: Bold commands are commands or features open to those ranks on the industrial servers. Basic Member Basic members have very few in-game plugin commands. these are as follows. *''/Build - Teleports you to the main build spawn'' *''/build2 - Teleports you to the smaller build 2.0 map.'' *''/trade - Teleports you to the main trade world'' *''/spawn - Teleports you to the spawn of the current world you are in.'' *''/compass - Gives you a compass reading'' *''/sethome - Sets your home on a map.'' *''/home - Teleports you home on that map'' *''/help - Shows an incomplete yet useful list of commands. '' *''/kit minecart - Gives you a free minecart. '' *''/m or /msg or /tell Player - Send a private message to member'' *''/r - Replies to the last private message sender. '' *''/iteminfo - Shows item id for shops'' *''/search - Show the block ID regardless of it being in your hand or not'' *''/who - Shows the full list of people online and their Rank'' *''/Money - shows your current balance'' *''/money pay MC name - ''Transfer money from your account to another members. '' VIP 1 VIP membership is the cheapest VIP possible costing $5 monthly. *+ All basic commands'' *''/nether - Teleports you to the nether portal at spawn'' *''/me - Emotes a message'' VIP 2 VIP2 is the middle tier of the Godcraft.com membership. This rank provides access to all below commands. This costs $10 per month. *''+All basic commands'' *''+All VIP 1 Commands'' /top - Teleport the player to the topmost block of where you are standing. Note if you are in a cave this will teleport you to the surface. VIP 3 VIP3 is one of the most commonly bought VIP packages. Costing $15 per month it provides acces to all player commands available on minecraft. You also get access to a cool Pink name to distinguish you from other members. *''+All Basic Commands'' *''+All VIP 1 Commands'' *''+All VIP 2 Commands'' *''/Kit stone - Gives the player a basic tool kit of stone. 1 Shovel, 1 Pick, 1 Axe and 1 Sword. This can only be used once every 10 minutes'' *''/ptime or /mytime - Sets the players client side to a specific time. Note time flags are :Morning, Noon, Evening and Midnight'' *''/hat - Places the current block on the players head: note this is most useful with a torch or glowstone block to provide local light in tunnels. '' *''/north, /south, /east, /west - teleports you to the 8k stations in this direction. Note this is the old directions. '' Category:Commands Category:Industrial Craft Category:Build Server Category:Ranks